


My Booth Buddy

by potato8kitten



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potato8kitten/pseuds/potato8kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “There’s only one plug in this entire coffee shop and you’re sitting right in front of it and you’re not even using it, and my laptop is about to die in the middle of this online exam I’m taking, so whatever I don’t care how intimidatingly attractive you are I’m sitting down at your table to plug my shit in.” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt I saw on Tumblr. I was bored and craving coffee. 
> 
> found at http://awful-aus.tumblr.com/

 

**_The Legend of Korra_ belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _Shit shit shit SHIT,_ I silently panic as my laptop blinks at me furiously about how it’s low on charge. _Why now? WHY NOW?_ I’m currently in the middle of this online exam that doesn’t determine my entire academic future or anything. Nope. Not that at all.

There is an outlet in this little, hole in the wall, coffee shop/cafe I’m in but of course there’s only one. One outlet in the entire shop. One outlet that’s on the wall right next to a comfy looking booth, seated in front of a large, clean table. There’s also someone sitting at that table. _A very attractive someone_ , I muse. She’s sitting on the left side of the booth, by the window, with a salad in front of her that she’s munching away at while simultaneously doing a crossword in the paper.

It would be an incredibly simple task to just go up and ask her if I could use the outlet that SHE IS NOT EVEN USING. But no, I am too much of a wimp to talk to a pretty girl. _Me and my stupid gay self._ She’s wearing a dark grey business suit with a burgundy blouse underneath a sharp looking blazer. Her long long legs are crossed and I can see the milky flesh that’s exposed from the pencil skirt she’s in. Long, midnight black hair is tamed with a low ponytail and I instantly wonder if it feels as silky as it looks. _Come on, Korra. She’s just a regular person that happens to be 500% hotter than anyone you’ve ever seen, including yourself._ My laptop beeped again, pulling me out of my inner self loathing. If I don’t make up my mind soon, it won’t matter what I do as my laptop would have died and the exam would end. Unfinished. And I’m not allowed a retake.

I sigh and gather up my things while trying to gather up the courage to talk to this woman. She’s paused from the crossword to take a sip from a coffee cup I hadn’t noticed. I wait until she’s set the hot liquid down before slowly approaching her. I quietly slide in next to her, on her right, and lean over to plug the cord into the wall socket next to me. As I straighten I can feel her eyes on me and I can only guess what’s going through her mind. I probably shouldn't have gone with the silent approach. _I bet she thinks I’m some kind of a creep, just randomly sitting next to a complete stranger._ I plug the other end of the charger into my laptop and smile when the battery icon lights up.

I brace myself before turning to look at my bench mate and wow she is way prettier up close. Pale green eyes, almost the color of the booth we’re sitting in now but much better with flecks of a darker green mixed in. I realize I’m staring but I can’t help it. She is absolutely beautiful and it’s mesmerizing. Painted red lips and light purple eye shadow complement her face wonderfully. Her words break me out of the trance,

“Hi.” _Such a pretty voice…_

I clear my throat and give a nervous smile. “H-Hello,” I stammer. “Can I… um… sit here?”

“Okay. Thank you for asking.” There’s a hint of sarcasm in her speech but otherwise it’s sincere.

_That was simple,_ I think to myself. _That couldn’t have been it, though, can it?_ I was soon proved correct.

“Would you do please me a favor in return and refill my cup?” She asked in a sweet tone but with a smirk on those luscious lips.

I just nod and take the cup up to the counter, asking the cashier for a refill. It wasn’t that big of a task, just a simple favor in return like she said. I return and she is back at work on the crossword, scribbling away. I set the cup in front of her and she give me a warm smile in thanks. I turn my attention back to my laptop and all I see in my reflection on the black mirror. My blue eyes seem to shine when presented on the dark surface. I move my finger over the mousepad and I’m greeted with the half finished exam. I only sigh as I get back to work.

I had been too focused on the job in front of me to notice a staff member pass by to pick up the empty salad dish and that my booth buddy had switched activities. I don’t know how long I had been sitting there but when I leaned back to stretch, the beautiful woman was still sitting next to me. I would’ve thought her to move tables once I invaded her space, but no. She now seems to be filling out some sort of forms that I, no way could comprehend.

I’m almost through with the the exam; there’s literally ten questions left. I have to take a break to calm down before continuing. If I don’t take a breather, I’ll rush through the final bit just to be done with the damn thing and end up not doing well at all. I had coffee with me as well and I almost choked when I took a gulp of the cold liquid. _I really must have been here a while_. I look at the charge on my laptop and see it’s near finished. I stand to head for a refill and once again, when I return, the stranger is focused on her own business. I sit, waiting for her to tell me to leave since my laptop in all charged but she doesn’t say anything. She doesn’t even look up. I shrug and continue the exam.

\---

It felt like _hours_ but I was finally done. I stretched in my seat and let out an exaggerated yawn. I could hear the satisfying pops of my back and sighed, rolling my shoulders. I closed out of the program after sending it to wherever the given e-mail sent it to, and began packing up my things. I slipped the laptop into the case, the last item to put away, and suddenly remembered the stranger whose booth I had stolen. I turned to her only to find her gaze already on me.

I swallow hard. “Thank you, for… uh,” I chuckled, “putting up with me.” That earned a small smile from her. “I realize I never asked your name… I’m Korra, if you care.

She took my outstretched hand and smiled wide. “I do care.” My heart fluttered. “And I assure you, it was no problem at all. You were pleasant company, _Korra_. It was nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too,” I say quickly and with a grin.

The entrancing woman smiles again and I’m sure that smile will be the death of me. “I’m Asami.”

 

 

\---      

    


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments really boosted my self esteem so here's another chapter. I... I don't know if it's any good. The rating changed, so be aware of that I guess

**_The Legend of Korra_ belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

 

 

* * *

  

 

It had been a few weeks since my encounter with that beautiful stranger. I’m ashamed to admit she had crossed my mind more than once and on several occasions. One being the shower. It was weird. I thankfully didn’t have any more major, life changing exams to complete so I had no reason to stay at the coffee shop for too long. I would definitely come off as creepy if I sat alone for hours waiting for Asami. _Asami… such a pretty name for such a pretty girl._ I had only had that short conversation with the woman, leaving just after it. I don’t know why I was thinking about her so much. Maybe it’s because she’s the most attractive person I’ve ever seen or maybe it’s the fact that I have one friend whose brother I ended up having a terrible relationship with and Asami is about the sweetest soul the world has to offer. Probably both. She also has a really cute nose. That’s probably it. Her nose.

 

I think I figured out why I have only one friend.

\---

It turns out the coffee shop is a perfect place to pick up girls. My friend, Bolin, is currently leaning over the counter and chatting up one of the employees, a young girl with large green eyes and an adorable bob haircut. She’s pretty, cute, totally his type. She’s also giggling at whatever stupid joke he’s told which is a good sign.

I’m a ways over at the table we chose, watching the pair with a sad smile and sipping my drink; it’s a mocha. I thought sugar would brighten my mood but it doesn’t seem to have gotten the memo. I sigh and pull out my phone only to see nothing’s happened. No messages or social media updates. I continue to watch Bolin talk to the girl since I don’t know what else to do; I finished my muffin a while ago. I soon get bored of watching the happy duo so I settle for looking out the large window, watching the cars roll by. An elegant sports car pulls up after a while and immediately steals my attention. It’s a vibrant, yet dark, shade of red and has tinted windows that hide whatever sins the interior holds. I stare at the gleaming vehicle in awe and I’m sure my jaw drops farther when the driver steps out. This time she’s clad in a black pantsuit. The trousers hug her legs and the jacket fits her form, black, leather, heeled boots make her taller than she already is. Spirits, I swear she has to be a supermodel because nobody, I mean _nobody,_ can look that good and not get some kind of public recognition for it. Even in a suit, though a seemingly expensive one, she looks and walks like she’s strutted onto the runway. I can tell she’s not cocky; she’s confidant and I admire that so much. Actually I just admire her in general.

The bell dings as she walks in and I quickly turn my head away as to not get caught staring. I peek over at the counter where she stands. Bolin has moved from his position in front of the cashier, Asami now in that place. Bolin caught my gaze and waved me over. _Oh hell no_. I shake my head but he’s persistent. His exaggerated motions don't go unnoticed by Asami and she turns towards where Bolin was directing his hands, eyes locking into mine after a moment of confusion. I know I’m blushing hard.   _Does it matter? She probably doesn’t even recognize me_. But she does recognize me.

I receive a small wave from the black haired woman which in return was an awkward smile from me. Bolin was making his way back to our table and slid into the chair across from me when he got there.

“Kooooorrraaa,” he groans, arms laid out in front of him. “I wanted you to meet Opal. She’s the girl I’ve been talking to for the past…” he looks at the watch on his wrist, “…30 minutes. Spirits, Korra, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean for you to wait so long. I went to order and just got caught up with talking to her. Her voice is so soft, like a lullaby and her eyes-” He cuts himself off. “I completely forgot to order anything!” He jumped out of the chair and raced back to the counter while I leaned over in my seat clutching my stomach from laughing so hard at that goof. I recovered soon from the sudden laughing fit, leaning back into the wooden chair with a sigh. I smile, _maybe having just Bolin as my friend is okay._

“Hi.”

I look up to see Asami standing over me with a coffee cup in hand. “H-Hello,” I stammer. _Are all our conversations going to start like this? Are there going to be more conversations??_

“May I sit?” She asked in a gentle tone while gesturing to the chair next to me.

I stare at her dumbly and nod. This stunning woman is now seated at my left, I don’t know how to handle this situation so I just sit with my head bowed and hands in my lap.

“It’s nice to see you again, Korra.” _She… She remembered my name._

“Really?” I blurt out. The back of her hand is against her mouth in attempt to hold back giggles that are escaping her lips and she nods, looking at me with a glint in her eyes along with a softness that I’ve never seen before. While on the other hand, I continue to openly gape at her like an idiot. Recovering as quickly as I can, not fast enough because she’s still laughing at me, I swallow the lump in my throat and smile. “That’s… It’s, uh,  nice to see you again as well.” She has such a lovely smile. Everything about her is lovely. _Lovely… Love… Wait, what?_

__

“Hey, Kor. Who’s your friend? I haven’t been replaced, have I?” I jump at Bolin’s words. I didn’t notice him approach. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle ya.” He smiled, now sitting across from me and eating a grilled cheese.

I clear my throat. “No, it’s alright. Uh, this is Asami. I met her here a few weeks ago.”

“Oh! Asami! The same Asami that you haven’t stopped ta-”

“So Bolin,” I interrupt. “Grilled cheese? That’s pretty cool.” _Nice one, Korra._

He grins at my awful attempt to change the subject, mischief in his bright green eyes. “Sure is. Korra, did you already eat?”

“Yeah, I had a muffin.”

“Oooooh, sounds good. What kind of muffin? Blueberry? _Buttered?_ Did you have a _buttered_ muffin, Korra?”

My face feels very hot. “B-Bolin, shut up.” He just smirks and I’m starting to doubt his friend status. I look over at Asami to see a blush on her face as well. _Great. Thanks Bo_. Thankfully I’m saved by Opal before my “friend” can embarrass me more.

“Hey Bolin. Bolin’s friends.” She says kindly and with a nod. I notice her hand resting on the burly man’s shoulder and I can’t help but smile.

“That’s my cue,” states Bolin, standing up and putting his jacket on.

“Where are you going?” I ask.

“Opal and I are thinking about seeing a movie. It’s only one and she’s off for the rest of the day?” _How? How has he already scored a date with the girl of his affections? HOW?_

“Bolin,” I deadpan. “You’re my ride. I’m not in the mood for a 5 mile walk.”

“I’ll drive you.”

My head shoots to Asami who is smiling at me shyly, a light pink visible on her pale cheeks. “I- Okay. If you want.”

“Yeah. It’s no trouble at all.” We share a look, one that I don’t know the meaning of. Bolin’s loud voice cause us to looks away.

“That’s great! Asami can take you home, problem solved.” _I suddenly think of all the ways this could be a problem._

__

_Shit._

 

 

**\---**

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT:
> 
> When none of my friends can hangout with me and I really wanna get out of the house, I go to Bread Co. and sit there for about 2 hours because I don't drive and there's it's comfy there. Oh and by sometimes, I mean once a week. 
> 
> So, I literally wrote this sitting at a coffee shop all by my lonesome.

 

**_The Legend of Korra_ belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

 

* * *

 

 

Don’t get me wrong, Asami’s car is impressive as hell and a glorious object but her face when the engine roars to life… that’s what Raava lives to see. Her _emerald_ eyes light up and a satisfied smile forms on her lips. I don’t think my poor heart can take this.

“What?” She asks. I guess I’ve been staring; my eyes not roaming every crevice of the leather interior and the many dials, but her face. I’ve been staring at her face. Spirits, I still am.

“Sorry,” I mumbled, looking away. I clear my throat and give her my address. The ride is quiet except for the purr of the engine. Asami doesn’t attempt small talk and neither do I. I like the sound of nothing but the road and I’m sure Asami does too. Of course, I’m sure she’s rather listen to whales screech than whatever stupid thing I have to say.

It seemed like just seconds ago I stepped in her car but now we’re outside my apartment complex. I can’t help but feel a bit self conscious because of the simplicity of my home while in her extravagant vehicle. I know now I should just thank her for the ride and be on my way but, well, I don’t wanna leave. I like being with Asami even if we’re just sitting in her car in an awkward silence. It comes to me that seeing her a second time was just a lucky coincidence and it could be weeks until I see her again or more likely, I never will. And… this realization scares me. I’ve barely said to works to the woman but the thought of her not being in my life breaks my heart. I have a courage in me now. I don’t know how I feel about it.

“Asami?” I ask, my voice shaky.

“Yeah?”

“Would you… maybe want to… uh… have coffee with me? Um… like, plan a specific time for it or something? I mean, only if you want to! You can say no, it’s okay. I was just wondering because you _seem_ really nice and I know I don’t really know you, like at all, but I’d like to… maybe, if that’s okay… with you. Is that okay with you?” I’m rambling like crazy. _Spirits, what’s wrong with me?_

“Korra,” Asami said kindly and with a gently, reassuring smile. “I would love to have coffee with you sometime. You don’t have to be so awkward around me, I want you to know that.”

I think I made some sort of strange noise because her hand is on my thigh and she’s giving me this concerned look. “Really?” I ask. He darks waves bob as she nods. I smile wide. “That’s… That’s great!” _Calm down, Korra_. “I mean, yeah… cool.”

She’s holding back a giggle (totally failing at the holding back bit) and smiling that beautiful smile of hers. “I look forward to it. How does tomorrow, before noon, sound?” _Tomorrow? OH HELL YES._ I nod my head vigorously and she giggles again. “You’re so cute. Alright, I’ll pick you up since I know where you are,” she gestured at the building. “Bye, Korra.” I get out of her car, slightly stunned. It really didn’t help anything when she sent me a wink as she drove off.

I make it to the 4th floor when my room is, managing only to trip on the stairs twice, and put my key in the lock. Muffled barking has greeted me before the door’s even been opened.

“Hi Naga,” I mumble, still in a daze. _Is this going to be a date? DID I SCORE A DATE!?_ I plop face first onto the scratchy surface of the couch and let out a loud sigh. A heavy weight appears on my back as my fluffy white husky makes herself comfortable there. “Thanks girl,” I groan.

\---

The evening went by uneventful, just Naga and I lounging on the couch watching Netflix and eating pizza. I was the one to eat the pizza though Naga did try to help. She’s a very helpful dog. I felt my phone buzz and it was a struggle to get it out of my back pocket with an enormous dog on my stomach. Again, I can state that she is a very helpful dog. I’m surprised to see a message but I’m not surprised to see it’s from Bolin.

**Bolin  (10:19pm)**

**\- Hey girl heyy!**

**\- Guess who made out with a hot chick in the back row of a movie theater for 2 hours?**

**\- MEE!!!!!!!**

**Korra  (10:21pm)**

**\- Nice, Bo**

**Bolin  (10:21pm)**

**\- I know lol. wasupp Kor?**

**Korra  (10:22pm)**

**\- Just watching Netflix witg Naga**

**Bolin  (10:23pm)**

**\- How was the ride with Asami?? ;) ;)**

**Korra  (10:25pm)**

**\- IT WAS FINE BOLIN**

**\- But we are getting coffee tomorrow…**

**Bolin  (10:28pm)**

**\- nO WAY SERIOUSLY?????????**

**\- Who asked who?**

**Korra  (10:29pm)**

**\- I asked her… she said yes**

**Bolin  (10:30pm)**

**\- GAHHHH thats soo adorbs, Kor**

**\- Opal didnt believe you at first lol. I still think she doesn’t . I don’t know if I do either :P**

**Korra  (10:32pm)**

**\- OH MY SPIRITS BO you have such little faith in me**

**\- And wait, youre still with Opal?**

**\- … Are you going to be going home tonight**

**Bolin  (10:36pm)**

**\- He’s gunna be going home but not his home ;) -opal**

**\- This is bolin now lol. we’re in a cab going to another club rn**

**\- I’ll see yoo later KORRRRRAAAAAAA**

**\- *photo of an already drunk Opal and Bolin***

**Korra  (10:37)**

**\- Another???**

**\- And hi Opal**

**\- And goodnight to both of you dorks. Be safe**

**Bolin  (10:39)**

**\- NIIIIIGHT**

I sigh and toss the device on the floor in front of me. Of course Bolin’s already getting laid while I don’t even know if it’s a date I’m going on tomorrow or not. I switch the television off with the remote and roll over onto my back, earning a huff from Naga, and stare at the ceiling. I trace invisible patterns with my eyes, my thoughts wandering to a pale skinned girl. I slowly drift off to sleep, the same beauty haunting my dreams.

 

 

\---

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fireworks scare my dog


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm at a coffee shop again, borrowing a friend's laptop, and listening to Taylor Swift. My computer is still broken. Sorry for the wait... I don't know if you care or not or whatever, I don't know...

 

**_The Legend of Korra_ belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

I was awake and dressed by 9:30, having not knowing what exact time Asami would be arriving. I was cuddling with Naga on the floor when the buzzer went off, signaling someone was outside.

“Hello?” I ask into the speaker.

“Korra? Hi, it’s Asami. Are you ready to go?”

_Asami! YES._ “Yeah! I’ll be right out.” I grab my keys and wallet while attempting to brush the white fur off my navy blue tee. Laying on the floor with a dog probably wasn’t the best thing to do before a… whatever this is…

I hurry out the door after bidding farewell to Naga, pulling a light jacket on the way. I’m down the stairs and out gate in record time, pleased to see Asami waiting for me. _This all seems like a dream…_ I think to myself.

She’s leaning against the same red sports car as before and again, wearing an expensive business suit. I assume she has work after this, something corporate judging by the paperwork I saw her doing, or she simply has a snazzy clothing style. I’m feeling self conscious again; her in expensive wear while I have on jeans, a tee, and a light brown canvas jacket that’s clearly been worn many times. I smile shyly as I approach her and she smiles back, pushing herself off the car and opening the passenger door for me. I murmur my thanks as I slip into the leather seat while Asami crosses over to the drivers side, getting in herself.

“It’s nice to see you again,” she says as the engine came to life.

“Me too,” I reply. _Wait, no_. “I mean…it’s nice to see you again too.” _What’s wrong with me? I’m not making any sense…_ “Sorry. I… What I’m trying to say is, I’m glad to be here. Not just in your car, I mean, it’s an amazing car… but… with you… We are together and i-it’s nice. I find it… nice.” _Nailed it._

Asami laughs out loud this time, not bothering to hide her amusement. I find the sound to be wonderful and it’s addicting. I can’t help but laugh at myself as well even though I know my face is flushed with embarrassment. _I’m hilarious._ “Korra,” she breathes, “It’s okay. You don’t have to apologize. Besides, I find your rambling quite adorable.” _Jdjshgfasdughsdjuff_

\---

The coffee shop was a bit crowded as we entered, which was to be expected at almost 10am on a Saturday. I see Opal at the register and she gives me a wave after catching my gaze. “Hey Opal,” I greet, laying my palms on the cool, smooth surface of the counter.

“Nice to see you again, Korra. Asami,” She smiles kindly. “Though I didn’t expect you to bring a guest so soon,” she threw a wink at me and I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks.

“Did you, uh, have a good time with Bolin last night?” I ask, taking the attention away from me.

It was Opal’s turn to blush. “Uh, yeah. We had a wonderful time… but not in the way you think!” she added quickly. “We were both very hammered by the time we got to my place, but somehow had enough sense to realize we were moving too quickly. Bolin ended up crashing on my couch.”

I chuckled. “That’s good to hear. Even when drunk, Bo stands by his rule.”

“His rule?” Asami jumps in.

“Yeah,” said Opal, “He told me when we are at my place and things started… heating up; it’s why we stopped, actually.” I snickered and Opal’s face had become redder.

“He doesn’t kiss on the first date, that’s his rule,” I say. “I assume you two broke it last night, but I’m glad Bo was able to remember before it got too crazy.”

“I don’t normally do that kind of thing, it’s just Bolin…”

“Yeah,” I laugh, “He has that effect on people.” Opal and I share a smile until I remember something. “Oh! I forgot, coffee.” I look at Asami who is also smiling. “What would you like?” I ask. “It’s on me.”

\---

Asami and I were seated with our drinks, not a long time after the talk with the young barista, and I sipped the hot liquid, happy we were able to sit in a comfortable silence. I did want to get to know the girl better, but I’ve never been good at starting a conversation. Asami, the ever so sweet Asami, either picked up on my internal dilemma or was no longer content with the quiet air between us, as she started speaking.

“So Korra,” she began, “tell me about yourself. How long have you been in the city?” And it went on like that. For over an hour we talked and laughed, learning more about each other every second. It was so easy being around Asami after I got over my initial nervousness. Everything about her is perfect, in my opinion. I don’t see how anyone could disagree.

Asami sighed. “As much as I love sitting here with you, I have to go. I don’t know if you noticed or not, but my phone has been buzzing this whole time.” I had noticed and when she told me she was the CEO of Future Industries, I immediately understood. She is a powerful figure in Republic City and I knew that now, but I wanted to be selfish, keep her here with me instead of insisting she go back to work where she was needed. Which is what a good person would do. _I guess I’m not good._

“Of course, go. I didn’t mean to keep you here so long” _lie_ “you could have said something.” _I’m so grateful you didn’t._

“It was good of me to have a break, I don’t take enough of them.”

“I’m glad I could help,” I laughed. “Hey,” I start as the raven haired girl gathers her purse and jacket. She turns toward me, her smile wiping my memory of whatever I was going to say. “Is that your natural hair color?” I blurt out, immediately blushing once I process what I said. I get a puzzled look from Asami along with a soft chuckle moments later. I groan into my hands, _that was the most ridiculous thing to say. Why, Korra? Why?_

“I’ve never dyed my hair in my life. Does it really look unnatural?” I almost laugh at the slight panic in her voice. I feel some confidence rise in me and smirk, deciding to tease her a bit.

“It actually does look unnatural,” I say and her face falls. I almost regret my words but unlike her, I know where this is going. She opens her mouth to defend the mass of perfection she’s so passionate about until I put a finger up and continue. “The only way you could have hair that beautiful was if you sold your soul to the devil! It’s so shiny and looks really soft… How is it possible to have hair that’s literally pitch black…?” While I’m going on with my spiel, Asami is looking at me with crimson cheeks and a gleam in her eyes. I stop mid sentence, my mouth hanging open. “I’m so sorry. That… I’m sorry.” I suddenly find my shoes very fascinating.

**  
**“Korra… How would you feel about coming over to my place?”

 

\---

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one's rather short.

 

****_The Legend of Korra_ belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.** **

 

* * *

 

 

 _What!? Is this really happening?_ “I… uh…” I look around frantically then turn my attention back to the beautiful woman seated across from me. I can’t hold her stare. “Wha… What do y-you mean by… going to your plaa-ace?”Asami looked at me with a slightly confused expression on her face with amusement hidden in her eyes. She leaned forward, her arms folded on the table. “What do you think it means, _Korra_?” she asked, all but purring my name.

“I-I’m not sure… That’s… why I asked. I don’t want to make the… uh… wrong assumption.”

“Assumption?”

“Asami…I didn’t mean… It’s just hard to believe someone like you would want to… hangout… at your place with someone like me…”

“Korra, relax. I know what it sounded like. I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable. I just thought we could watch a mover or something and this chair is starting to hurt my back.” _Oh. A mover. Korra, you per-_ “Korra?"

“Hmm?”

“Are you alright?” _She is way too good for me._

“Y-yeah I’m fine,” I lie. “It’s only just after noon. A little early for a mover, yeah?” Her face falls. _Idiot, idiot, idiot._ “Maybe a rain check? I j-just have other things that I need to do today, besides, you should get back to work.” I lie again, to try to savor the moment but I was telling the truth about wanting to see her again. She smiled and I smiled back.

“That’s true,” she sighed, but I’d love that. Here’s my number,”she replied shyly, scribbling the digits on one of the brown napkins from the holder on the table and gently handing it over to me. “Call me whenever you’re free.Unfortunately my schedule isn’t very flexible so I hope it won’t be too long of a wait.” She smiled my way again before walking out into the busy world outside. I notice her hips swaying more than they should and I wasn't complaining at all.

\---

Naga greeted me when I entered my apartment, closing the door with a bit more force than necessary. Though the (date??) with Asami went well, I still felt like I screwed it up somehow. I fixed the “come to my place” situation but I wished I hadn't need to fix it in the first place by accepting her offer to… watch a mover. Which I was totally fine with. The slower things go the lesser chance I have messing it all up. Asami is… amazing. I don’t want to lose her. I _can’t_ lose her. I’m about to flop onto the couch when Naga lets out a high pitched whine. I glance over to see the husky doing her little pee dance. “Crap! Sorry girl!”

Once Naga was back inside and munching on kibble, I complete the task of “flopping onto couch.” I groan into the scratchy surface and turn onto my side, pulling the napkin from my pocket. I can’t help the smile that creeps onto my face.

I look over at Naga lapping up water from her plastic bowl and realize if I were standing, I would be doing the pee dance as well. Damn, I was finally on the verge of being comfortable. I sigh and blame the 3 cups of mocha I consumed with Asami. _Asami… so pretty…_ I don’t know how long I was just standing there in the middle of my living room, daydreaming about Asami but I do know I almost pee my pants. _I am so screwed._

 

 

\---

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer is still broken. I think I'm just being lazy now.

 

**_The Legend of Korra_ belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Asami Sato was not one to make mistakes. Mistakes like inviting an almost stranger to her house after already saying she must leave for work. No, Asami never did silly things like that. Except today. Today she lost her cool and hurriedly embarrassed herself. She isn't sure whether or not to be glad that Korra denied her. Asami felt especially foolish after the younger woman declined so quickly making her ashamed for seemingly suggesting that Korra was a woman that bedded another on such short notice and in the middle of the day, at that. Asami has begun to wonder if she has any sanity left.

Obviously several hours hunched over a desk filling out repetitive paperwork can make a girl cranky. Now add sexual frustrations to the list. One could easily infer that Asami was not in the mood to be bothered by anything,especially the shrill ring of her mobile phone. Yet her headache increased as she glared at the offending device, contemplating whether to move from her comfortable armchair and wine or continue to endure the pounding of her skull. Her attempt to wait out the pain failed as when the ringing ceased, it started up again seconds later. Expressing her annoyance with a loud groan, she stood and plopped angrily onto the wooden stool at the marble countertop, where her phone lay.

Desperate to get this over with, she didn’t even attempt to hide her irritation. “Asami Sato,” she answered, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

The grainy voice on the other line pulled her out of her foul mood even though Korra was part of its reason. “A-Asami. I didn’t mean to-”

“No!” The CEO interrupted, not wanting the girl to blame herself. “I’m sorry, Korra. I just had a rough day after I left you earlier. What’s up?” She finished in a more cheery tone and smiled when she heard a sigh through the receiver. She also heard a… bark? _Must be Naga,_ she thought.

“It’s alright, I understand. Though, I’m sorry you had such a hard day at work. I was… just uh calling to reschedule the… mover date you suggested. Unless you changed your mind or want to do something else!” Asami smiled again at Korra’s words. _She’s so cute._

“Of course I still want to do something with you, Korra. Now, you choose; a mover or something else?”

The woman laughed over the receiver. “Well,” she began, “I know I want food involved somehow but other than that… I’m sorry. I’m awful at making decisions. Bolin finds it ridiculously annoying.”

“Food is definitely a must,” Asami confirmed. “Maybe we could go for a walk on the pier afterwards.”

“The pier? Sounds romantic… I can’t wait.” The last sentence was said so quietly that Asami barely heard it but a grin took over her face when she did.

“Good! It’s a date, then.”

“It’s a date,” Korra repeated.

\---

_A date. A date! I have a date with Asami freaking Sato!_ Of course I’m excited. Who wouldn’t be? Immediately after hanging up the phone, I cheered and danced around the room. I stopped, taking large gulps of air to calm my racing heart and get my breathing under control. I went a little overboard with my  happy dance. I’m just so excited. “Asami…” I murmur with a sigh.

I look up at the sound of Naga’s trot across the  kitchen to the living room. The clacking of her paws on the tile became soft when she entered the carpeted area. I stared down at her when she stopped in front of me, tilting her massive head up to. I smiled and Naga cocked her head to the side, her tongue falling over her  jaw as she let out a small whine. I reached over and her head met me halfway. The dog tried to lick my wrist as I scratched behind her ears. I chucked and gave her a couple pats on the head before retracting my hand.

“It’s getting late girl,” I say while heading to my bedroom with Naga close behind. I was already in my sleep wear which just consisted of a tank top and plaid pajama bottoms. A white blob appeared on my bed and I snuggled into the fur of my best friend while letting out a heavy sigh. _Asami…_ I fell asleep with a small smile on my face.

\---

“So Korra,” Bolin began, “How are things going with Asami?”

“Oh uh,” I blush just thinking about her. “Yeah, I guess. We have a date coming up.”

“A date? That’s awesome, man. When is it?”

“Uhh… I’m not sure…”

  
Bolin sighed. “Of course you don’t…”

 

\---

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just started actually doing stuff with my tumblr so yeah
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/potatokitten8


End file.
